Criminal Life
by fz.my
Summary: Janjinya pada mendiang kekasihnya membuatnya tak sadar jatuh ke dalam pesona lembut paras dari adik kekasihnya sendiri. Sedikit lambat baginya untuk menyadari akan sosok yang selama ini dia cari./"Berjanjilah padaku untuk menemukannya dan menyayanginya setelah aku pergi."/Menyayanginya? Mungkin Chanyeol akan lebih memilih kata yang lebih dari sekedar itu./ ChanBaek! Slight HunBaek


PROLOG

Seorang namja tinggi kini tengah memasuki sebuah cafe untuk memenuhi janjinya dengan seseorang. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari seseorang yang akan dia temui dan terhenti pada seorang namja cantik yang kini tengah melambaikan tangan kanannya di udara ke arahnya –memanggilnya-. Sebuah senyuman terlihat seiring dia melihat laki-laki tersebut tersenyum sangat cantik ke arahnya. Dan dengan langkah panjangnya, dia mulai menghampiri kekasihnya tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" namja tinggi itu bertanya setelah menduduki sebuah kursi yang berseberangan dengan pria kecil di depannya. Pria tersebut menggeleng cepat diiringi dengan senyumannya itulah yang dia lakukan untuk merespon pertanyaan namja jangkung itu.

"Kau belum memesan apapun?" pertanyaan kedua yang dilontarkan oleh namja tinggi tersebut. Dan sekali lagi namja cantik itu hanya menggeleng.

"Aku menunggumu." Jawabnya lembut.

"Hah~" helaan nafas terdengar setelah dia mendengar jawaban tersebut. Kemudian namja tinggi itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam lembut tangan kanan kekasihnya.

"Kau terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya." Namja cantik tersebut hanya mengulum sebuah senyuman manisnya, lalu membalas genggaman tangan tersebut.

"Apa kau bisa berjanji satu hal padaku?" Dan tanpa berpikir apapun lagi, namja tinggi itu mengangguk cepat. Inilah kebiasaannya yang selalu dia tunjukkan jika kekasihnya tersebut meminta sesuatu. Apapun akan dia lakukan asal membuat kekasihnya tersebut bahagia. Pria kecil itu terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Ini permintaan terakhirku." Ucapnya yang membuat senyuman namja di depannya memudar. Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi hampir melepas genggaman yang dia ciptakan itu jika saja kedua tangan mungil itu menahannya.

"Kumohon, Park Chanyeol." Mohon namja cantik itu. Chanyeol –namja jangkung tersebut- menatap wajah kekasihnya sendu sebelum menjawab.

"Baiklah." Sebuah senyuman kembali terpancar di wajah pucat namja cantik itu. Dia semakin menggenggam erat kedua tangan kekasihnya

. "Adikku sudah selama setahun ini tak pulang ke rumah." Air muka namja itu berubah sedih dengan sorot mata kosongnya yang menerawang ke depan.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk menemukannya dan menyayanginya setelah aku pergi." Lanjutnya. Kerutan di kening Chanyeol muncul seiring dengan apa yang dia dengar tadi. Adik?

"Kau memiliki adik?" tanyanya dan namja cantik di depannya mengangguk lemah.

"Ini semua karenaku. Jika saja appa dan eomma tak sibuk denganku, dia pasti tidak akan meninggalkan rumah. Aku hanya merasa dia tertekan dan memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri karena orang tua kami sama sekali terlihat tak memperdulikannya." Air mata di mata cantik itu mulai menetes dalam diam dan Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan genggaman mereka. Pria kecil itu menghapus cepat air matanya, kemudian dia mulai meraih sebuah ransel di kursi sampingnya dan meraih sebuah lembar foto yang bergambar dua orang laki-laki yang tengah saling merangkul dalam foto selca tersebut. Lalu dia meletakkan lembaran tersebut tepat di depan Chanyeol.

"Bisakah?" tanyanya. Chanyeol menatap kagum pada kedua sosok tersebut. Matanya fokus pada seorang namja manis yang kini tengah dalam rangkulan kekasihnya. Cantik. Bahkan keduanya memang sangat cantik.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ah! I-iya?" balasnya kaget.

"Bisakah kau berjanji?" Chanyeol terlihat diam dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada lembaran foto tersebut dengan seksama. Dan di detik kelima, dia mengangguk pelan. Sebuah senyuman kembali terlukis di wajah cantik pria kecil itu.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol." Dan Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan. "Siapa namanya?" tanya Chanyeol masih menatap ke arah foto tersebut.

"Byun Baekhyun."

-Criminal Life-

A/N : Saya mau repost ff ini lagi dengan kembali membawakan Prolognya. Lalu kalau ada tanggapan bagus dari reader, saya janji akan melanjutkan cerita yang tertunda ini. Oh, ya! Ff ini juga pernah dipost disalah satu fanpage EXO di Facebook. Jadi jangan salah mengira jika ini ff hasil plagiat, karena saya sendiri sangat anti dengan plagiarism.

At least but no last,

Review Please~ ^^


End file.
